Icy Treat
by Akiba-chan-X3
Summary: The queens of Arendelle wanted to conceive a baby, their wish became true, but how did this happen? Some magic and a romantic night might just be the answer. Warning: Yuri lemon with futanari. Please R&R!


Author's Notes: Before you read or flame, please be aware of the fact that this fic contains the following: Elsanna (ElsaxAnna as a couple, therefore incest), and futanari (A girl with a penis) if you don't like or tolerate any of these two then this fic was clearly not made for you, so please hold back any negative comments. If this doesn't apply for you then please read, I hope you enjoy. English is not my native language so please help me improve.

So why make a fanfic like this? I'm translating, editing and helping with ideas regarding _The Royal Family,_ a fic a friend wrote about Elsa and Anna's family which composed of them and their 3 daughters: Lenna, Amelie, and Ellie. Lots of readers have questioned her about how did they even have kids, and I decided to give them an answer by writing this lemon. This person also made the cover of the fanfic, you can find her as Phuezo on deviantart and tumblr.

Thanks for reading, now onto the fic! ^u^

A cold feeling on her cheek…was that snow? _No, it couldn't be_, she thought, then she turned around to continue sleeping. The sensation of snow falling on her cheek was clearer this time; her hand slowly reached her face to confirm if this was just a dream or reality. It was real, that was definitely snow, her eyes opened and focused on her hand, a snowflake rested on her fingers, a single snowflake for the ones that continued falling from the…ceiling? Anna rubbed her eyes drowsily; her reddish hair flowed freely down her back as her head turned upwards to take a look above. There was no doubt, it was snowing in her room. She quickly turned to her side to make sure her wife was there, but she was gone.

"Elsa!?" for a moment she panicked, a snowstorm, even a small one was never good inside the queens' bedchamber. The young queen was about to jump out of the bed to look for her sister only to realize she had bumped onto something: that something was Elsa's back. Elsa didn't budge, she seemed to be frozen as she stood near the edge of the bed, Anna stared at her in confusion and concern, wondering what was wrong with the one so dear to her.

"Are you okay? Is their magic affecting you?" softly, she placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder; she could feel the chill of Elsa's soft skin through her nightgown. Anna's hand was visibly shaking, whether it was due to the cold or the stir of emotions that was rushing through her heart, Elsa's well being was the only thing that was important right now. Just what kind of spell had Pabbie casted on her sister? They were so eager to see the trolls' magic in action in order to conceive a baby, but the old troll just chanted a few words as he waved his hands awkwardly around Elsa: a really feeble sight for what was expected.

"Just wait for tonight, this magic is really effective. You may not see the effects right away but you'll know when you're ready." He had said with a smile, but yet nothing had happened, not until now.

"T-this is just embarrassing!" Elsa's voice interrupted Anna's thoughts, as she exclaimed these words, the air in the room got a lot cooler, forcing the youngest sister to clinch her own arms. Vapor started to flow from Anna's mouth as she flinched slightly in reaction to Elsa's quick movement, the oldest sister had turned around to face Anna. The snow queen seemed to be all right and everything seemed to be normal. What did stand out was the red tint across her cheeks that highlighted her delicate and elegant features Anna treasured so much.

"Um, dear, what is it? I don't see anything…ohhh!" the blush now dyed Anna's cheeks; she had found the source of Elsa's embarrassment.

"Oh god what is that…is it a…!?" Anna pointed at the nightgown and uttered these words; Elsa was quick to react.

"I know…I know! Just what were the trolls thinking? I'll…" confused at the sight Elsa couldn't help but wonder what her sister was doing, Anna was slapping herself gently over and over.

"Anna, stop that!" the desperate slapping hands were stopped as Elsa's own hands took a grip of her wife's wrists.

"What on Earth are you doing?" she asked with a sigh, the blush still present on her face.

"I'm trying to wake up from this dream!" Anna exclaimed with a bit of a pouty face. Elsa couldn't help but smile at her usual silliness, but she was still feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Anna, this thing is quite…real. This wasn't a good idea, let's go back to the trolls they can reverse the spell and…" the warmth of her sister's hands had wrapped around her own. The icy wind inside the room ceased for a brief instant that seemed like hours for the two of them. Even though Anna was fighting against the cold her hands stayed firm as her fingers intertwined with Elsa's, a determined and serious gaze that was rarely seen formed on Anna's face.

"…and make us forget? Like they did to me years ago?" Wind blew once again, accompanied by some frost, but Anna's body did not quiver. Elsa's grip tightened as grief started to form around her heart but it was thawed by Anna's gentle gaze. Those aqua blue eyes reached to the depths of Elsa's soul unfreezing the coldness and sorrow that had been brought back due to painful memories. Like the moon lights the night, the smile Elsa's lips formed illuminated her expression full of love and comprehension. The snow lessened its fall as she regained confidence, any traces of embarrassment melting away. Their bodies went apart, Anna now gave a playful smirk to her sister, she giggled a little.

"Well you know, it's kind of cute…and it's the only way to conceive a baby…" Anna gave it a quick look and removed her eyes swiftly as she felt Elsa frown a bit, but she didn't hesitate to kneel and get closer to admire the transformation on Elsa's new body. Bulging out against the soft silk of Elsa's panties and her nightgown stood an erect penis, the pressure of the cloth kept it from breaking free. Elsa couldn't help but flush again since Anna was poking her member with the curiosity of a child. Each time her finger made contact, new sensations ran across her body that made her want more. Before she noticed a gasp had escaped her lips. Anna stood up, greeting her sister's eyes once more,

"The room is feeling warmer, don't you think?" the freckles across Anna's bare chest slowly revealed themselves as the girl took off her top slowly in a teasing way. The effects the cold had casted upon the room were present on her body as well, her nipples perked up and her skin showed uneasiness. Elsa returned this gesture, imitating her sister, lifting her nightgown she uncovered her slender figure that was completely unaffected by the cold, it was a part of it after all. Snow white hair covered her back, highlighting her eyes that glistened with passion and adoration for her much-loved sister. Elsa assumed the role as the older sister, taking the initiative she sat on the bed and mischievously called Anna with a hand gesture. Anna didn't hesitate, her body softly landed on Elsa's. Her panties, the only garment covering her body rubbed against her sister's thighs as their legs made contact.

"Let's make our own storm, Anna." Elsa's lips melted against the burning touch of herwife's mouth. Their hot tongues twirled together in a dance accompanied by both girls' sweet moans. Pleasing shivers ran across Anna's spine as the frosty wind that blew gently across the room embraced her body. Elsa's hands pressured on her hips, rubbing gently and squeezing a bit tight, stimulating Anna's hips to thrust themselves forward onto Elsa's lap. It had been a long time since a faint snowstorm accompanied their love, but the snow queen couldn't control her raging emotions and desires as she experienced stimulation from two parts of her body. The kiss deepened, Anna's lower lip was receiving gentle bites that dug into the tender flesh with delicacy, Elsa was getting carried away by the kiss. Almost running out of air, Elsa slowly pulled her lips apart from her sisters', their breathing synched in soft mutual pants, and their eyes encountered.

"A storm that will create new life." Both lovers exchanged a smile, Elsa then lowered her head. Anna let out a barely audible moan as she jumped softly; her neck was getting sucked with force, raided by Elsa's icy lips. So cold, yet burning like flames, the queen's lips pulled on her skin in a way she had never felt before. Her hips' movements increased in intensity, forcing her panties to dampen themselves, the sensation of her sister's wet panties on her thighs urged Elsa to continue showing Anna her affection. A red spot now marked Anna's skin; its pattern resembled a snowflake, just perfect for the snow that fell on both of their bodies. With gentle nibbles, Elsa started to make another mark on the opposite side of Anna's neck, the red head's hands clung to her back, not wanting to let go, not wanting the moment to end. Her voice quivered with cold and delight.

"S-so cold…Elsa!" Powerful as she was, the snow queen could also use her gift to bring bliss to Anna's body. Placing both hands on Anna's breasts she rubbed the snow already on them, making it melt on her perky nipples which then got attacked by Elsa's freezing fingers. Elsa had covered her fingertips in thin ice and was now pinching both of Anna's nipples with just the right force. This was only the beginning for the end came when the ice became water after Elsa's mouth sucked on the ice layer that covered Anna's breasts. Anna responded to this by digging her nails deep into Elsa's flesh, only to get a powerful but loving bite on her nipple as a reply but the younger sister wouldn't stay behind, a small competition for dominance started: the right for the throne, her hands slowly let go Elsa's skin and what she did next sent a rage of snowflakes onto her body: she had grabbed her highness's dick. The heat of her sister's thighs and hand were blanking the snow queen's mind, each of Anna's fingers were skillfully tugging and wrapping her member. Those warm fingertips pressed against the head and slid down the shaft. Elsa's pleasured-filled sighs painted a smile on Anna's face.

"Am I doing okay?" the smile almost turned into a playful smirk, she let go slowly and caught some snow with her finger which she then quickly pressed against one of her favorite places: Elsa's moist pussy. A blush of embarrassment formed across Elsa's face, she fell prey to those swift strokes, every touch leading her to a trance that pushed her body against Anna's hand. A sudden gush of cold wind impacted Anna, before she could react, a chill invaded her skin. Her body got turned towards the bed and her back landed on it. The former queen had returned, and she had regained her right to he crown that would let her rule. Elsa had placed a pair of glacial hands on Anna's breasts giving a gentle but hard enough push to gain control and make her submit before her on the bed. Her panties flew across the room in the process.

As her wife crawled above her, Anna's feelings of love got mixed with passion and desire for more; the only thing controlling the heat inside her was her sister's icy blue eyes. Elsa regarded Anna; she looked as beautiful as ever, her freckles decorating her reddish cheeks and face. Elsa's heartbeat thumped with love and excitement, as its pace grew, the storm's intensity followed, and so did Anna's own heart which became one with her sister's. The thump inside the younger queen's chest sounded like a knock eager to open the door that would lead to an act of love that would culminate into new life, and this time her sister was more than ready to open this door. Elsa held Anna's face with one of her hands, rubbing her thumb dearly onto her soft skin. She then got closer until their lips closed into a kiss, then the silent came to an end as Elsa spoke.

"Let the storm rage on." Still savoring her sister's lips, Elsa noticed something that had been invisible to her until now. A dim haze of vapor escaped Anna's mouth as she breathed; her body quivered…the cold was making the youngest queen its slave. Elsa couldn't help but remember the terrible illness that afflicted her cherished one the first time they made love. She had to stay by her side on those worrisome nights, a hand caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry about me; I know you'll be gentle." Anna's hand got rubbed by Elsa's, regaining her confidence and lust, she took a leading stance, eager to become one with Anna. Frozen hands slithered along Anna's sides and onto her thighs as Elsa knelt slowly on the bed to have a better grip, her member stiff and large. Anna opened her doors to her sister, showing her a dripping wet womanhood.

"The cold will soon become a part of you as well." With care and just enough force, Elsa lifted Anna's hips, driving her hard member closer, the head soon made its way inside the slit, an adorable gasp accompanied with a jump from Anna's body followed.

"Ah it's freezing!" Anna pouted adorably, her voice muffled by her palms. Elsa couldn't help but giggle.

"…yet hard and big, isn't it?" Mischievous grins were swapped.

"Indeed…Elsa please give me more" Anna replied seductively. Elsa couldn't keep control of her movements anymore, the burning sensation of Anna's soaked pussy wrapped tightly around every part of her dick as it sucked it inside. Its warmth clashed with the frigidness of Elsa's member, sending a rush of pleasing vibrations throughout their steamy bodies. A hint of pain could be heard in Anna's moans, blood trickled onto the bed sheets as Anna clenched them, ecstasy taking over as the snow queen casted the final spell that would legitimately make Anna hers.

After a rough thrust Anna could feel almost all of it filling her being. Soon Elsa's dick could be described as hot and wet. It moved rapidly inside, expanding more with each movement Elsa made, mild sighs echoing in the room. Cold sweat formed on her forehead in comparison to the warm drops that ran on Anna's skin melting any snow in its way. This didn't stop a cloak of snow to drop onto Anna's perky nipples, the cause being Anna's hips which moved against Elsa every time her member shoved into her. This made more pussy juice to flow out and splash on the red head's thighs; her insides were getting pounded roughly. The depths Elsa reached allowed the head to prod and tease the back of her lover's pussy. The snow queen sent frost waves of cold that shocked Anna's hipbones as they moved wildly, fighting against the hands that held them.

In and out with so much force and it sped up every time, drilling and attacking her body that only dampened itself ready to receive more. The oldest of the sisters jumped in surprise as she felt burning legs embracing her body, they pushed and urged her to give Anna a larger portion of her penis which was deep enough to make the youngest sister speak between moans.

"I l-love you Elsa…thanks for allowing me to become your queen…Mmm!" The thick member pleasuring her started throbbing, making Elsa's voice shudder.

"...The queen of my heart and soul…" their freckled cheeks flustered as their faces met, love juices dripping from their privates and love poured from their eyes. Currents of chilly wind ravaged the room, the sisters were about to reach their climax together. Elsa pushed and reached the deepest part Anna could handle, then she resumed her rhythmical movement keeping her dick at that level of entrance; her throbbing member opened and closed the tight space almost driving Anna insane. Her body started to react in a similar fashion: A set of strong continuous hip contractions followed by full entrapment of the hard member that now belonged to Elsa. An unbearable pressure took hold of Elsa's dick; followed by her own contractions, two different screams resonated in the room. Thick, hot cum eased itself from Elsa's throbbing member. The fluid made its way into Anna's pussy filling her soul and being with the seed of life. One of the screams increased in tone as the snowstorm mimicked Elsa's orgasm; it blasted snow chunks on top of both girls and caressed them with its glacial wind. This made Anna squeeze her wife even tighter, clamping their bodies as their juices mixed and their orgasm came to be.

The tension that was keeping Elsa clasped loosened, both girls panted slowly. Vapor was visible as it steamed from Anna's mouth. Harmony and happiness with fragments of tiredness started to take over the snow queen, she had never felt like this after making love to her sister. Her knees gave in, and they were given rest as she lay next to Anna who had a huge smile on her face as she felt full and warm regardless of the snow that had stroked her skin. The two wives just looked each other; Anna moved a white strand of Elsa's snow white hair from her face to admire the royal features she had always admired so much. In response, the queen slowly brushed some half melted snow from her sister's body and then removed the final snowflake with a gentle lick.

The room cleared itself and the snow melted which soaked the covers along with the girls on top. Knowing this would soon affect Anna, Elsa gently took her into her arms, and then pulled the sheets on top of their bodies. Anna closed her eyes as she rested her head on her beloved's chest; her heartbeat was the blaze that made up for her icy outer self. She listened, such a calm sound that kept going and soothed her mind. The queens drifted into deep slumber, Elsa protecting her sister from the cold and any danger that could rise as she always had…

A female voice kept on disturbing her sleep, the light of the room not helping either. It was prying her eyes open: now Elsa became conscious of her surroundings, the sun bathed the room she was in; Anna laid in her arms sleeping peacefully, her lips pressed against the center of her chest. So who was talking to her?

"Queen Elsa?" All right, that was definitely Gerda. "Today you have to receive a representative of a kingdom that wants to do business with Arendelle. I hope you're ready soon!" Elsa's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten. She spoke loud enough to be heard but not high enough to wake her sister, a really heavy sleeper.

"Yes, I've been up for a while now..." As Elsa thought about what she said, she blushed a little bit relating it with last night events, in order to clear her mind she quickly finished her reply

"We'll be ready in no time, no need to worry!" she said feeling awkward.

"All right your majesty, see you soon then!" Elsa sighed; she didn't want to leave the bed. She turned to face Anna, who was still sleeping like the baby they would soon have. _A few minutes won't hurt_, was what crossed Elsa's mind, resting her head on the pillow once more. Then she wondered as she lifted the bed sheets slowly, taking a peek to look at her thighs. With a satisfied grin, she kissed Anna's forehead and cuddled her. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the last moments in bed with her wife.


End file.
